Past Revealed
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Spike is confronted by someone from his past that he never thought he would see again. Set in the 7th Season and will be Spuffy.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place in the 7th Season. I don't really think it's my best work, but I was bored and felt like writing something else. It was just an idea that I had so I decided to go with it. It's not really that long, but I think I did the best I could. I pretty much made everything up about Spike's past because we got to see his past in flashbacks and mine is a bit different. Again it was just an idea that I had, hope it's okay. I know things will seem a bit confusing at first, but all will be explained. I do have the Potentials in here, only the few that showed up at first because I didn't wanna deal with a crowded house. I didn't do much with them though, but they are mentioned. This is also Buffy and Spike so don't worry. If you know my other stories you know that's pretty much all I do. Please read and review to let me know how it is=)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Buffy and Spike were patrolling by themselves for a change without the junior Slayers. They needed a break from the teenagers. "So, seems pretty quiet tonight." Buffy said breaking the silence and Spike agreed. "A little too quiet, that can't be good." She said as they kept walking for what seemed to be another hour when they heard a noise in the distance. They looked at each other and headed to where the commotion was and Buffy wasn't prepared for what she saw. They came across a young girl that looked about 16 fighting five vampires by herself. She had straight auburn hair with blonde streaks and was wearing all black. Buffy was amazed at her skill. She figured it was another Potential, but she fought way too well. She looked at Spike's reaction and it looked like he was seeing a ghost. He looked even paler if that was possible. They just continued to watch as the girl took on the vampires, she didn't seem like she needed any help. She staked the last one and brushed herself off. Buffy was about to find out who she was when she was suddenly jumped by two vampires. Another one attacked Spike. Buffy threw the vampires off of her and staked them without even breaking a sweat. Spike on the other hand was having a bit of trouble with his one vampire. The vampire was punching him repeatedly when it suddenly exploded into dust. Spike looked up and saw the same girl that they were watching. She helped him up and he just stared at her. Buffy got up also and saw the look on Spike's face as he looked at the girl. She didn't know what to think when Spike suddenly touched the girl's face like he was seeing if she was really there.  
  
"Leslie?" Spike said when he finally found his voice. The girl continued to stare at him also and then she smiled.  
  
"Hello William, or is it Spike now?" With that Spike hugged her like he has never hugged anyone before. He noticed that he had tears strolling down his face and he didn't care if anyone saw. He pulled away from her and touched her face again.  
  
"Is it really you?" She nodded and smiled at him again.  
  
"Yes, it's really me." Spike still seemed confused.  
  
"How is this possible?" Leslie touched his face also.  
  
"It's a long story." Spike covered her hand with his.  
  
"I have time." Leslie smiled as they hugged again. Buffy was just standing there watching them; obviously Leslie was someone from Spike's past that she's never heard of before. She was probably an old girlfriend by the way they were acting and she couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the display. The girl looked so young though, at least about 16. She must have been a vampire if she knew Spike, but what was weird was that Buffy wasn't getting any vamp vibes from her. She decided to break up their touching reunion by clearing her throat. They then turned and looked at her.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, just wanted to let you know that I was still here." She said to Spike.  
  
"Right, sorry Buffy. I guess I was caught up in the moment." Buffy nodded.  
  
"Apparently, so you gonna introduce me to your friend?" She said trying to keep the jealousy out of her voice.  
  
"Yeah, this is Leslie. Leslie, this is Buffy." Leslie had a huge smile on her face as she walked over to Buffy.  
  
"You're the Slayer right? I've heard a lot about you, you're a legend." Buffy couldn't help but feel flattered by that.  
  
"I don't know if I would put it that way, but thanks." Leslie nodded.  
  
"Yeah, you've done some pretty amazing things." Buffy smiled at the girl and then looked at Spike.  
  
"So, how exactly do you two know each other? I mean you called him William so I take it you knew him in his human days. Are you a vampire?" Buffy asked even though she was sure the other girl wasn't, she just wanted to hear it from her.  
  
"No, I'm not a vampire which I'm sure is confusing for you. I am immortal though, again it's a long story." She told her and Buffy wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"Well, at least you're not a vampire. I'm curious about the whole immortal thing though. I haven't seen you in over a hundred years, Les." Spike said as he hugged her again. "I never thought I would see you again. I thought you would have died a long time ago." He said as tears started to form in his eyes again. Leslie just held him. She felt like crying too, but held the tears back. Buffy cleared her throat again and they pulled out of their embrace to look at her.  
  
"I hate to interrupt again, but I'm still curious about how you two know each other. Did you use to date or something?" With that Leslie burst out laughing and Spike smiled and shook his head and then looked at the laughing girl a little offended.  
  
"It's not that funny." He said and she kept laughing.  
  
"Yeah, it really is." She said as she smacked him on the arm lightly. Buffy still looked confused and Spike looked at her.  
  
"It wasn't like that, pet. It's cute that you're jealous though." Buffy glared at him.  
  
"I am not jealous, just curious. If you didn't date then who is she?" She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Spike looked at Leslie then back at Buffy.  
  
"She's my sister." He replied and Buffy's eyes got big.  
  
"Oh." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"She's your sister?" Buffy said after she found her voice. "I didn't know you had a sister." Spike smiled at her.  
  
"Well, you never asked." Spike told her and Buffy was still confused as she looked at the other girl.  
  
"If you're his sister then how come you don't have an accent?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I've been living in America for a long time now. I eventually decided to get rid of the accent, unlike you." Leslie said looking at Spike.  
  
"Hey, I happen to like it." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Of course you would, I was getting tired of it. I figured if I'm not living in England anymore I better learn to talk like everyone else." Buffy nodded.  
  
"Well, it sounds really good." Leslie smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks, I like her already." Leslie said looking at Spike and Buffy smiled at her also.  
  
"So, you're immortal yet you're not a vampire. How did that happen exactly?" Buffy asked her and Leslie looked down then back up at them.  
  
"You sure you have the time?" Buffy nodded.  
  
"Yeah, you talk while we walk to my house." Leslie nodded and they started to walk.  
  
"I was 14 when Spike was killed. I still have to get used to calling you that." Leslie said as she looked at him and then continued. "Anyway, I didn't know how you died. I only heard that you were attacked. Mom took it very hard; you should have seen her at your funeral. A little while after that I started hearing about a demon named Spike who was wreaking havoc in London along with a few others. I heard something about the demon driving railroad spikes into people's heads. He met your description and at first I didn't want to believe that it was you. I went to the cemetery to find out for myself and I saw that your grave was empty. That's when I found out that you became a vampire. You must have left London soon after that because I never heard about you again and there were no more mysterious deaths. Mom still took your death pretty hard and I couldn't tell her what really happened to you, so I never did. She got sick and eventually died a few years later when I was 16 and I was left alone." Leslie stopped to take a breath and fight the tears that were now forming in her eyes. Buffy didn't know what to say and Spike put his arm around her.  
  
"I'm sorry that you had to deal with that by yourself. What did you do?" Spike asked her and she took another breath and continued.  
  
"After that I wanted to get out of London. You knew I always had dreams about seeing the world, but I didn't think I would ever get a chance to do that. I was 16 and didn't have anything on me, so I remember making a wish. I wished that I could see everything. The next thing I knew this woman appeared before me." Buffy stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Was this woman a vengeance demon?" Buffy asked and Leslie shook her head.  
  
"I don't think so. She told me that she was a powerful sorceress and that she could make things happen. The next thing I knew she was reciting these words that sounded like a spell and hit me with this powerful magic. I remembered feeling strong after that and then she was gone. I don't even know what happened, but then I started to notice some changes. I couldn't get hurt after that, I remembered cutting myself by accident and then the wound healed really fast. Then as the years went by I noticed that I didn't age either. It's been over a hundred years and I still look 16." She stopped and looked at them to see their reactions when Buffy spoke.  
  
"So, you wished to see everything and she made you immortal." Leslie nodded.  
  
"I didn't know the wish would work." She told them.  
  
"Yeah, this is why they say be careful what you wish for. You never know who might be listening." Leslie nodded in agreement. "How did you learn moves like that?" Buffy wondered.  
  
"I've been around for a while, picked up a few things." Buffy nodded.  
  
"Well, it was very impressive. I almost believed that you were a Slayer for a second there." Leslie smiled at her.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment." Spike looked at Leslie.  
  
"What I'm wondering is how you knew I was here?" Leslie looked at him.  
  
"I didn't actually. When I got here I overheard some vampires talking about you and that's how I knew that you were in town and you have been for several years. They called you a traitor and said that you killed your own kind. I felt really relieved when I heard that. That made me feel better about seeing you again that's for sure. So, what changed?" She asked.  
  
"A few things. First these military wankers put a chip in my head which prevented me from hurting anyone and now I have a soul." Leslie looked surprised.  
  
"You have a soul? How did that happen?" Spike smiled and looked at Buffy.  
  
"Did it for a girl." He said and she smiled back. Leslie noticed the look between them but didn't say anything.  
  
"So, why are you here?" Buffy asked once she looked away from Spike.  
  
"I actually came to find you. I heard that the Slayer lived here." Leslie told her.  
  
"Why were you looking for me?" Leslie took a deep breath and looked at her.  
  
"I need your help. I don't want to be immortal anymore. I've seen too much in all these years and I want it to stop. I've heard about a lot of the stuff that you have dealt with, some of it being magic related. I was wondering if you could help me lose my immortality." Buffy looked at her not sure what else to say. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Why would you want to give it up?" Spike asked.  
  
"I just don't want to be immortal anymore. You don't know how hard it is being over a hundred years old and looking 16. At least you died at 26 so you would always look that age. I can't do anything this way. I want to live and die like everyone else. This should have never happened to me. I don't want to see the world anymore, I've seen enough. I'm sick of being alone." Leslie said as she started to cry, not caring to hold the tears back anymore. Buffy put her arm around the other girl and glared at Spike. He suddenly felt bad about asking her that. He didn't realize how hard it must have been for her.  
  
"It's okay, I promise to help you in anyway that I can. We'll go to my house and talk to my friends and they'll help too." Leslie nodded and looked up at her.  
  
"Thank you," she replied. With that they all headed to Buffy's house in silence. When they got there the Potentials were already asleep. The others were awake including Dawn and Buffy explained to them about Leslie. They were all surprised to find out that Spike has a sister, but they took a liking to her really fast.  
  
"So, you're related to him." Xander said as he pointed to Spike. "Well, at least you don't look like him because that would really be scary." Spike smacked him on the back of the head.  
  
"Let's not forget that I don't have a chip in my head anymore, Harris. There's also the possibility that the First could make me its bitch at any moment. So, I suggest you be careful what you say." Xander backed away from him looking scared and decided to keep his mouth shut. Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay, it's late. I say we all go to bed now and deal with the research tomorrow." Buffy told them and they all agreed. "I guess you could sleep in my room." Buffy told Leslie.  
  
"Actually, she can stay in the basement with me. We have some catching up to do." Spike said and Buffy nodded and looked at Leslie.  
  
"Would that be okay?" Leslie nodded also.  
  
"Yeah, we have a lot to talk about." Buffy nodded again and headed upstairs to her room while everyone else went to where they would be sleeping. Spike went to the basement and Leslie followed him. He sat on his cot while she looked around. He just watched her; he still couldn't believe that his sister was here. Leslie then looked at him and noticed the chains behind him and smiled. He looked to see what she was staring at.  
  
"Yeah, it's not what it looks like." Leslie held up her hands.  
  
"Hey, it's none of my business." She said as she sat next to him. "You have really changed and I don't just mean the looks." Spike nodded.  
  
"Well, becoming a vampire could do that to a bloke." He said.  
  
"Do you still write poetry?" Spike smiled at her.  
  
"Sometimes, whenever I'm bored. Not that I'll ever tell anyone that." Leslie smiled at him also.  
  
"So, who's your main subject this time?" Spike looked at her.  
  
"What are you getting at?" He asked her.  
  
"I'm talking about Buffy. I saw the way you two were looking at each other. Is there something going on between you guys?" Spike shook his head.  
  
"Not of late." Leslie nodded.  
  
"So, there was something going on with you two?" Spike sighed.  
  
"It's complicated; right now we're just friends." Leslie nodded again.  
  
"It seems weird. A vampire and a Slayer. I like her though, much better than that Cecily chick that you had a thing for. She was such a bitch." Spike laughed and put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I've missed you, kid." She smacked him lightly on the arm.  
  
"Just because I look like a kid doesn't mean I am one." Spike agreed.  
  
"You really want to become mortal again, even though I'm not." Leslie nodded.  
  
"Yes, if there's a way I wanna find it. I want a normal life, maybe get married and have kids. I can't have any real life if I always look like this." Spike nodded also.  
  
"Then we'll find a way." Leslie smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you," she said as they both soon drifted off to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Buffy, Spike, and Leslie were out patrolling in silence when Buffy finally spoke up. The quiet was too much for her. "I have to say, it's good having someone else on patrol that knows how to fight." Leslie smiled at her.  
  
"I'm just glad that I could help." They continued to walk when they heard a loud scream and took off to see what it was. A woman was being attacked by a vampire and Buffy kicked him to the ground. The woman then ran away. The vampire stood up and glared at her. He had long dark hair and was very attractive, in a sinister way.  
  
"Well, you must be the Slayer." He said as he looked her up and down and Spike wanted to rip his head off for looking at his Slayer like that. Spike could tell that he wasn't a fledgling and that he probably has been around for a while. "You know I hate when people interfere with things that don't concern them." Buffy pulled out her stake.  
  
"I think it does concern me." She said as she attacked him. Leslie had a scared look on her face when she saw the vampire. Spike didn't know what was wrong with her, but decided to give Buffy a hand because it looked like she was having some trouble. The vampire was good; he was fast and had good fighting skills. Buffy and Spike could hardly get any punches in. They were both knocked to the ground and they looked up at him. He had a sinister smile on his face as he then turned his attention to Leslie who was still frozen in place. The vampire moved really fast and was soon grabbing her by the neck. She didn't even flinch and just looked into his cold eyes.  
  
"You thought you could get away from me, Leslie. You should have known that I would find you." He said as he took his hands off of her neck and caressed her face. She didn't even know what to do so she just stood there. He smiled at her. "I see you have already made friends with the Slayer. This will definitely be fun." He said as he pulled her head to his and gave her a hard kiss on the lips. He then knocked her to the ground and took off. She watched him go. Buffy and Spike stood up after witnessing the whole thing and walked over to her. Spike helped her up and she brushed herself off.  
  
"Friend of yours?" He asked her and she looked down. When she looked back up at him she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry; I should have told you the truth." She said.  
  
"The truth about what?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm not just here to hope to be mortal again. I also came here to get away from him. I've been running from him for a long time now, but he always manages to find me." She told them.  
  
"Who is he?" Spike asked her.  
  
"You promise you won't get mad?" She asked and Spike nodded even though he had a feeling he really wouldn't like her answer. She took a deep breath and decided to tell them the truth. "His name is Marcus. We were...we were involved." Spike raised his eyebrows and Buffy didn't know what to say.  
  
"What? You mean to tell me that you dated him?" Spike asked.  
  
"You said you wouldn't get mad." She claimed.  
  
"You better believe I'm mad. What the bloody hell were you thinking? When did this happen?" Leslie took another deep breath and Buffy just wanted to stay out of it.  
  
"When I was 16, before I became immortal." She explained.  
  
"I'm not hearing this. You were involved with a vampire when you were 16. What kind of person does that?" Buffy cleared her throat.  
  
"Um, hello." She said as she raised her hand.  
  
"Well, except you. She's the Slayer though so it makes a bit more sense." He said turning his attention back to Leslie.  
  
"I know it was stupid. I should have never gotten involved with him, but he wasn't always like this. He was caring and he loved me, or so I thought." Spike couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"Did he have a soul?" He asked her.  
  
"No, but he didn't need one. He helped me out and loved me without a soul. I don't know what happened, but he changed and he didn't seem all that caring about me anymore." Spike sighed.  
  
"When did he change?" Leslie looked down like she was embarrassed to tell him. She looked back up at him before she spoke.  
  
"Um, he changed a while after we got...intimate." Leslie said a bit afraid about his reaction.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me. I'm not hearing this." Spike said as he turned away from her.  
  
"This is oddly familiar." Buffy said. "God, do all guys go all evil after you have sex with them. Dead or alive." Buffy stopped when she saw the look Spike was giving her. "Sorry, carry on. This isn't about me." She said as she put her hands up and backed away a little.  
  
"I'm sorry," she told him and he sighed.  
  
"I guess there's nothing we can do about it now. If he comes near you again though I won't hesitate to kill him." Leslie nodded. "Let's head back." Spike said.  
  
"Wait, there's more." Spike turned back to her.  
  
"Am I going to like this?" She shook her head.  
  
"I'm thinking not." She said.  
  
"I didn't think so, well get on with it." She was about to talk when Buffy spoke up first.  
  
"Maybe I should go, give you two some time alone." She said as she started to walk away when Spike grabbed her arm.  
  
"Stay," he told her in a harsh tone.  
  
"Okay, not going anywhere." Buffy replied as Spike turned back to Leslie.  
  
"I may need a witness." He said and Leslie took another breath before speaking again.  
  
"Well, remember when I told you about how I became immortal. It wasn't entirely the truth. I did meet a sorceress, but I never made a wish. Marcus knew her and he took me to see her. He wanted us to be together forever and in order for that to happen I would of had to be immortal. I didn't want to become a vampire though and he understood that, so that's when he took me to the sorceress and she made me immortal." Spike glared at her when she finished.  
  
"So, you volunteered to become immortal to spend your years with a vampire. Yet you made me believe that you didn't want it." He said.  
  
"I do regret it and I really do want to get rid of the immortality. I really need your help." Buffy put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I just need time to process all of this. I'm going for a walk." He said as he walked away from them.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy exclaimed as she caught up to him. He turned back to her.  
  
"No, you stay with her. I need to get away for a bit." He said as he walked away and Buffy let him. Leslie came up next to her and watched him go also.  
  
"That went well." Buffy said and Leslie nodded. Then they turned around and headed back to the house. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Buffy woke up around 3 in the morning because she couldn't sleep and found Spike sitting outside smoking a cigarette. She put her jacket on over her yummy sushi pajamas and went out to join him. She sat down next to him without saying anything. He didn't look at her as he threw his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. She then smiled as she looked at him. "You know if I didn't know better I would say you were brooding right about now." That got his attention and he looked at her.  
  
"I do not brood." He said.  
  
"Well, at least you said something." He rolled his eyes and looked away from her. "Come on, Spike. You can't be mad about this forever. She was young and in love just like I was." He looked at her again.  
  
"Yeah, that worked out so well for you." Buffy sighed.  
  
"What I'm saying is that everyone makes mistakes and everyone ends up doing something that they regret. You finally have your sister back after all this time, Spike. You don't want to push her away, trust me on that. You need each other." Spike didn't say anything so Buffy decided to continue. "I saw how happy you looked when you saw her again and I can tell how much you really loved her. It makes a lot of sense now that I think about it. How good you were with Dawn. She reminded you of Leslie, didn't she?" Spike nodded and then looked back at Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, but she mainly reminded me of you." Buffy nodded also.  
  
"Let's forget about the past and deal with the present, and right now your sister needs your help." Spike smiled at her.  
  
"When did you get so wise?" Buffy smacked him lightly on the arm.  
  
"I've always been wise; you're just a little slow." He smiled again.  
  
"Yeah, that must be it." Buffy got up.  
  
"So, you gonna come in anytime soon?" Spike nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I just need a few more minutes." Buffy nodded also and walked back in the house while Spike remained outside. Later in the morning while everyone was getting up, Leslie made her way back to the basement after waiting for the bathroom. She saw Spike sitting on the cot and she went over to him. She didn't know what to say when he looked up at her. He just smiled at her which she wasn't expecting. "Come here." He said as he opened up his arms for her. She smiled and walked into his embrace and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. "Watch out for the delicates." She laughed as she continued to hug him.  
  
"I'm so sorry." She said when she looked up at him.  
  
"Think nothing of it. Just know that you can be honest with me, alright?" Leslie nodded and hugged him again. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Buffy smiled when she walked into the kitchen and found Spike and Leslie talking and laughing. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything." She said and they turned to look at her.  
  
"Not at all, you training the girls?" Spike asked and Buffy nodded.  
  
"Yeah, decided that we would do it in the backyard today. There's more room." The girls then all came in the kitchen and followed Buffy outside. Spike watched them go and got up to watch them through the window, avoiding the sunlight that shined through. He sighed as he watched them. Leslie got up also and went next to him. She didn't know what was wrong with him until she saw him staring at Buffy and she could take a guess.  
  
"Do you wish you could be out there?" Spike looked at her.  
  
"Why would I want that? Be a bit hard what with my sun allergy and all." He said.  
  
"I mean if there was a way for you to become human. Would you want that?" Spike shook his head.  
  
"I like being a vampire. Besides, why would I want to be a human again? You know what I was like as one." Leslie rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm not convinced. I think you would want to." Spike looked at her.  
  
"Why?" Leslie looked past him and pointed at Buffy.  
  
"For her." Spike looked at Buffy also.  
  
"I got a bloody soul for her; you would think that would be enough." He said.  
  
"Maybe, but I think you want more. Like being with her in the sunlight." Spike gave a faint smile.  
  
"I saw her in the sunlight once, but I was too busy trying to kill her at the time to really notice." He said as he turned away from the window. "I guess it would be nice, but it's not possible." He said as he walked back to the basement. Leslie watched him go and thought about it when she walked into the living room to find Willow looking through some books.  
  
"Find anything?" She asked and Willow looked up at her.  
  
"Not yet. I can't seem to find anything about reversing immortality, but give it time. I still have other books to check out." Leslie nodded and headed upstairs. She went into the bathroom and forgot to close the door as she looked in the mirror. She pulled her hair out of the way and saw the bite marks on her neck that were still there. That seemed to be the only thing that wouldn't heal very fast. She touched them lightly and let her hair fall back in place to cover them. She took one more look at her reflection before she turned around and saw Dawn standing in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"That's a nice hickey you have there." Dawn stated and Leslie looked caught. 


	7. Chapter 7

Well, I'm almost done with this. I said it wasn't that long. I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews; I can't believe that people actually like this one because I know it's not my best work. I will admit that it's a bit weird though, but weird could be good sometimes. Okay, that's all I wanted to say. Enjoy the next chapter=)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"This isn't what it looks like." Leslie said.  
  
"My sister is the Slayer. I think I know bite marks when I see them. I mean she's been bitten three times." Dawn told her.  
  
"Don't tell Spike about this, he'll really be mad." Dawn shrugged.  
  
"Why, I mean it was an accident right?" Leslie shook her head.  
  
"No, I let him bite me. He has this control over me and can sometimes get me to do what he wants." Leslie said.  
  
"That would be a claim." They both turned at the new voice to see Spike. He walked over to Leslie and brushed her hair out of the way to expose her neck. "You let him claim you." Spike said with venom in his voice.  
  
"Spike, I can explain." She said and Spike held his hand up and then looked at Dawn.  
  
"Dawn, go to your room." Dawn obeyed without saying anything. When she was gone Spike looked back at Leslie. "Is there anything else that you've been keeping from me?" Leslie shook her head and didn't say anything. "Why would you let that bastard claim you, do you know how dangerous that is to voluntarily give yourself to a vampire. Now he'll always think that he owns you." He told her.  
  
"I know that. I don't know why I let him; it was like he had control over me before the claim. It's like I can't think straight when I'm around him. I don't know what to do." Spike nodded.  
  
"I know what you have to do. You have to kill him." Leslie shook her head.  
  
"I don't think I can do that. I know he's dangerous and I know that he doesn't love me anymore. Maybe he never did, but I don't think I can kill him. I just can't." She said as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"I know it's hard, but if you want this to be over with you have to do it." Leslie sighed.  
  
"What about Buffy? She's the Slayer she kills vampires all the time, maybe she could do it." Spike glared at her.  
  
"You're not dumping this on her, Slayer or not. This is your responsibility and your vampire. You brought him here and you have to be the one to finish it. That girl has enough to deal with as it is." He stated.  
  
"I know, I just wish I was strong enough." Spike's anger started to fade as he looked at her.  
  
"You are, Leslie. Your moves are bloody amazing." Leslie gave him a faint smile.  
  
"That's not what I meant." Spike smiled also.  
  
"Yeah, didn't think it was. You're very strong. You just have to believe in yourself. You have to fight his hold over you or you'll never have a real life." Leslie nodded.  
  
"I'll try." Spike kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"That's all anyone can do." She smiled at him when Dawn opened her door and peeked out.  
  
"You done yet, I kinda have to pee." Spike looked at her.  
  
"All yours, nibblet." Dawn nodded and left her room. She was walking to the bathroom when Spike grabbed her arm. "One more thing, I want you to promise me that you will never get involved with a vampire." Spike said and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"God, you make out with a vampire once on Halloween and they never let you forget it." She said.  
  
"Dawn, I mean it." He told her.  
  
"Okay, I promise to only get involved with the living. I'm not Buffy you know." Spike nodded.  
  
"That is the most comforting thing I've heard all day." Dawn rolled her eyes again.  
  
"Yeah, you think I can go to the bathroom now?" Spike let her go.  
  
"Sorry, now it's all yours." Dawn walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Thank you, and I would prefer it if I didn't have an audience." She said as she closed the door in Spike's face. Leslie smiled at that.  
  
"I like her." Spike stared at her and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, you would." He said as he grabbed her arm and they headed back downstairs. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Night fell and everyone was still busy with the researching except the Potentials who were upstairs. It was late and Buffy fell asleep on the couch, her head on Spike's shoulder while he was busy looking through one of Willow's books. Leslie was in the kitchen looking out the window. She had this strange feeling and decided to go for a walk. She knew she shouldn't go by herself, but she didn't care to tell anyone. Everyone was bored looking through books when Willow spoke up. "Oh, I think I found something." She said and got everyone's attention. Buffy woke up with a start and looked around.  
  
"What happened?" She said.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Red. You could have been a little quieter you know." He told her.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to wake you like that, Buffy." Buffy smiled at her.  
  
"Don't worry about it. What have you got?" Willow showed Buffy the book she was looking at.  
  
"It's a spell in Latin about making someone mortal. I don't know if it would exactly work in this case though. I mean I don't think reversing immortality has ever been done before, but it's worth a try." Buffy nodded.  
  
"I don't think we would be able to find that sorceress that performed the spell before. You think you would be up for it?" Buffy said looking at Willow.  
  
"Yeah, I can do it." She replied.  
  
"I don't know about this, it could be dangerous. Perhaps I should be the one to perform it." Giles stated after being quiet for so long.  
  
"Giles, you're not as strong as Willow is. I know this could be dangerous, but I think it has to be her. She is the closest thing we have to a sorceress." Buffy said.  
  
"It's fine, I think I can control myself." Willow said and looked at Giles and he nodded.  
  
"Okay, glad that's settled. So, when do we do this?" Anya asked looking at the others.  
  
"First we get Leslie and Will you get everything that you'll need for the spell." Buffy said and Willow nodded. "Dawn, I think you should go upstairs with the girls. It could get a bit crazed down here." Buffy told her.  
  
"Come on, Buffy. I wanna stay down here. I promise I won't be in the way." Buffy sighed and agreed.  
  
"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." Dawn smiled and Buffy went to get Leslie, Spike right behind her. They couldn't find her in the kitchen. "Where did she go?" Buffy asked Spike.  
  
"I'll check the basement." He went down into the basement and came back a few seconds later. "She's not there." He said.  
  
"This is just great." Buffy checked the rest of the house and there was still no sign of Leslie. "Where do you think she could have gone?" Buffy said when she was alone with Spike.  
  
"My guess would be that she went after Marcus. I could kill her for going by herself, that girl has always been bloody stubborn." Buffy smiled at him.  
  
"I guess it runs in the family." Spike glared at her.  
  
"She reminds me of you. Now come on, we have to find her." Spike said as he headed to the front door and Buffy thought about what he said.  
  
"Hey, are you saying that I'm stubborn?" Spike turned back to look at her and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm not even gonna dignify that with a response, Slayer." He said as he opened the front door and headed outside. When his back was turned Buffy stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh, that's real mature." Spike said without even looking back.  
  
"God, do you have eyes in the back of your head or something?" Buffy called after him.  
  
"Nope, I'm just good and I know you." He replied and Buffy rolled her eyes and then noticed that she couldn't see him anymore.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!" Buffy yelled as she ran to catch up with him. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Buffy and Spike were walking around the cemetery looking for Leslie. It was their third cemetery and there was still no sign of her. They heard something close by and ran to see what it was. What they saw was Marcus holding Leslie with his fangs in her neck. Spike growled and ran towards them. He punched Marcus and he let her go. Spike caught her before she fell to the ground. She looked up at him and he didn't look happy. "Did you let him bite you again after everything I told you?" Leslie shook her head.  
  
"No, I swear. I was...I was trying to stop him. He was too strong." Spike nodded and helped her up.  
  
"You shouldn't have left by yourself." He told her.  
  
"I know." Buffy looked around them.  
  
"Guys, where did he go?" Spike looked to where Marcus was and saw that he was gone.  
  
"Bloody hell." They all looked around when Buffy was swiftly knocked to the ground by Marcus who was suddenly on top of her.  
  
"Shit," she said as she tried to get to her stake. He smiled down at her.  
  
"It's been a while since I tasted a Slayer and you look like a sweet one." He said as he bent his head towards her neck. Buffy then kicked him off of her and stood up, stake in hand.  
  
"Aren't you full yet?" Marcus smiled at her again.  
  
"I'm just getting started, sweetheart." He turned to look at Leslie who was still standing by Spike. "I don't know what your deal is, but the girl belongs to me." Spike grabbed Leslie's arm and pulled her behind him.  
  
"I don't think so, mate." Marcus glared at Spike.  
  
"Well, I think this should at least be fair. If you're going to take mine, then I'll just have to take yours." With a quick movement, Marcus was behind Buffy with a hand around her throat. Buffy dropped her stake and instead of using fangs, he quickly pulled out a knife and looked like he was going to slice her across the neck.  
  
"Don't!" Spike yelled and Marcus stopped to look at him, not removing the knife from her throat.  
  
"How about a trade?" Spike didn't know what to do as he looked at Buffy and Leslie. He looked into Buffy's eyes and knew that she was going to do something stupid. She then moved fast and grabbed Marcus's other arm and twisted it and got out of his grasp. He growled and sliced her on the arm with the knife that he was still holding. She yelled and held her arm. She looked up at him with pure hatred in her eyes.  
  
"That was a new shirt, you bastard." She said as she attacked him and this time seemed to get a lot more hits in. Spike and Leslie just watched her.  
  
"Wow, bad guys should rip her clothes more often." Leslie said and Spike agreed. Marcus then kicked her into a nearby tombstone and she hit her head. He turned to look at Spike.  
  
"Your girlfriend is psychotic." He told him.  
  
"Don't I know it." Spike replied when Leslie elbowed him in the abdomen. "I mean, I'll kill you for that." Spike said as he attacked Marcus, but he was no match for him as he was also thrown near the same tombstone that Buffy was. Buffy saw that Leslie was unguarded now and she was about to get up to help her when Spike pulled her back down. "She has to do this on her own." He told Buffy as he smiled and looked at Leslie. "She's not a kid anymore." He said now that he finally realized it. Marcus walked over to Leslie.  
  
"I hate interruptions." He said and Leslie was trying not to cry as she looked at him.  
  
"What happened to you? I thought you loved me." She told him.  
  
"I do love you, but I am a vampire and I have needs." He said as he touched her face. "You knew what you were getting yourself into, Leslie. You still love me, don't you?" She nodded.  
  
"I do love you. That's why this is so hard." With that she pulled out the stake that she had in her pocket and plunged it into his chest. He realized what she did and tried to reach for her as he exploded into dust. Leslie dropped her stake and fell to the ground. She put her face in her hands and started to cry. Spike got up then and walked over to her. He kneeled down beside her and put his arm around her in comfort. She turned and buried her face in his chest as she continued to cry. Buffy stayed where she was as she watched them. She couldn't help but think about how similar Leslie's situation was to her own experiences. She looked at Spike and she also couldn't help but wonder if things got really bad, if he would turn on her too. 


	10. Chapter 10

Well, here is my ending. I actually like what I did even though ya'll might think it's lame, or corny, or cliché. I will admit that it's a bit corny. I have a habit of doing corny endings sometimes, but I still think it's cute. Well, hope ya'll like it anyway=)  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Back at the house, Willow was preparing for the spell while Leslie was looking in the book. Buffy and Spike were in the kitchen. He was putting a bandage on her arm and she was just staring at him, not sure what to say. "Okay, what's wrong?" Spike finally asked.  
  
"Nothing, what makes you think anything is wrong?" Spike rolled his eyes and looked at her when he was done with her arm.  
  
"You've been a bit too quiet since we got back. That usually means you're thinking about something and if I know you, it's not something good." Buffy turned away from him and didn't say anything. Spike knew something was bothering her, but he didn't press her about it. She turned back to look at him.  
  
"I'm just thinking about Leslie and Marcus. She was just a young girl in love and he was a vampire. He didn't even have a soul and yet he still loved her. I believe he did at one point, but then he just turned on her." Spike looked at her realizing what she was thinking.  
  
"You think the same thing will happen with me?" Buffy shrugged.  
  
"I don't know." Was all she said.  
  
"Well, let me clarify it for you." He told her as he cupped her face and forced her to look at him. "That's never going to happen. Chip or no chip I will never hurt you, Buffy. Not again and let's not forget that I do have a soul now, but even without it I loved you and I always will. Nothing can change that, I'm not like him. Hell, I was devoted to the same woman for over a century. That should tell you something." He told her.  
  
"I know, but I had to go through that with Angel and her situation seemed really familiar to mine and I just don't wanna deal with that again." Spike put a finger on her lips to shut her up.  
  
"I'm not Marcus and I am definitely not Peaches, so don't worry your pretty little head about it." He replied and she nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I just needed to hear it." Spike kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Anytime," he told her as Willow then came into the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready. It's time to do this." She said and they all headed back into the living room. They moved the furniture out of the way so they could have more room. Giles was just finishing drawing the magic symbol on the floor that they would need for the spell. Willow took Leslie's hand and pulled her over to the symbol. "You have to stand right here." Willow told her as she picked up the magic book with the spell and stood away from Leslie.  
  
"Spike, can you stay here with me?" Leslie asked him and he nodded as he stood close to her, but not on the symbol.  
  
"Okay, everyone make sure you stay away from the symbol." Willow told them as she began to recite the spell in Latin. Buffy saw that her eyes started to turn black and she hoped this would work. Leslie was watching Willow and right before she finished the spell she took a deep breath.  
  
"I hope this works." She said as she then grabbed Spike's arm and pulled him onto the symbol also and held him there.  
  
"Wait, what is she doing?" Buffy said, but Willow was too far into the spell to stop. They all could do nothing but wait. This bright light came from Willow and went towards the symbol hitting both Leslie and Spike. Buffy along with everyone else covered their eyes from the light. Then the light was gone and Willow collapsed. Buffy went to her side and noticed that her eyes were back to normal. She then looked at Leslie and Spike and saw that they fell down too and were just getting up.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that about?" Spike asked, but Leslie was too anxious to see if it worked. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife and cut herself on the arm. The others followed her in there. Leslie had a big smile on her face as she noticed that she was still bleeding after a few seconds.  
  
"It worked; the wound isn't healing right away. This is so cool and ow." She said realizing that she now felt the pain.  
  
"Yeah, glad I could help." Willow said still feeling a little weak. Then they heard Spike groan and Buffy saw him clutching his chest like he was in pain. She went to his side.  
  
"Spike, what's wrong?" She asked him and he looked at her.  
  
"I don't know, something doesn't feel right." He said as he yelled in pain again and fell to the floor. Everyone gathered around him to see what was wrong and Buffy was getting really worried. Spike then stopped moaning and he started to breathe hard. Buffy put her hand on his chest and she could feel the beating underneath. Her eyes got big and she put her hand to her mouth as realization hit her. She looked at the others.  
  
"His heart is beating." She told them and they all had surprised looks on their faces. Spike looked up at all of them and put his own hand on his chest.  
  
"How...how did this happen?" Spike asked and Buffy got up to retrieve the book that Willow was using.  
  
"This has the ability to make someone mortal. When Leslie pulled Spike onto the symbol with her it hit him too." She said as she looked at Leslie. "Did you know this would happen?" Buffy asked her.  
  
"I didn't know exactly. I had a guess that it might work." Buffy looked away from her and back at Spike.  
  
"What does this mean, Buffy?" Dawn asked her.  
  
"He's human again." She said as she walked back over to Spike and kneeled down beside him. She touched his face and felt how warm he was. He looked at her and noticed that she had tears in her eyes. He touched her face also.  
  
"Don't cry, love." She then smiled at him.  
  
"I just can't believe this. You're alive, Spike." She said as she hugged him and he hugged her back. Everyone else had smiles on their faces also and decided to give them some privacy. Leslie looked down at them and Spike looked back up at her.  
  
"Thank you," he told her.  
  
"Don't mention it. I was just giving you what you wanted." She said as she left them alone and joined the others. Buffy looked back at Spike.  
  
"You really wanted this?" Spike nodded.  
  
"More than anything." He stood up and pulled her up with him. He saw what time it was and smiled as he opened the back door and headed outside. Buffy didn't know what he was up to as she followed him. She watched him as he looked up at the sky and she had to smile at how cute he looked.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked and he looked back at her.  
  
"I'm just waiting." He said.  
  
"Waiting for what?" He looked back up at the sky and pointed.  
  
"For that." Buffy looked up also and saw that the sun was rising. She felt a little panicked as the sunlight started to shine down on them until she looked at Spike and realized that he wasn't on fire. His smile got even bigger when the sun hit him as he took in his surroundings. "I haven't seen a sunrise in over a hundred years. I never realized how beautiful it was." He said as he looked back at her. "Now seeing you in the sunlight, that's an added bonus." She smiled as he ran to her and picked her off of the ground. She laughed as he spun her around a bit and then put her back down.  
  
"I'm glad to see that you're happy." She said once she was back on the ground. He smiled again and then thought of something.  
  
"Buffy, does this mean that you would be able to love me now." He said almost a little shy. Buffy shook her head.  
  
"Nope," she said and she saw a hurt expression on his face. She smiled and touched his face. "I already do, Spike. I loved you before the soul and after. It feels good to finally be able to say that. You being human now, that's an added bonus." He smiled at her and pulled her towards him.  
  
"Well, I better make the best of it." He said as he kissed her on the lips. It was soft and gentle unlike any of the kisses they shared in the past. Leslie walked back into the kitchen and saw them through the window. She walked away with a smile on her face, she was glad that her brother finally found happiness. Buffy and Spike pulled away from each other because they both needed to breathe and she rested her head on his. She then pulled away and smiled at him.  
  
"You know what this means, right?" She asked him.  
  
"That we'll have to use protection now." Buffy laughed.  
  
"Besides that, it means that you're gonna have to quit smoking now." Spike pulled away.  
  
"Oh, bollocks." Buffy kissed him again and he wrapped his arms around her. All thoughts about smoking or anything else for that matter left his mind and all he could think about was her and the life that they would now get to have together.  
  
The End  
  
Well, there ya go. I know the story wasn't that long, but I didn't have that many ideas. I hope it was to everyone's liking anyway and don't forget to review. Until next time, which will be sooner than you think=) 


End file.
